


The methodic actress

by CrookedMe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Different take on Mari's personality, F/M, It's appetite of a people pleaser by ghost..., writer knows how to write they swEAR, writer likes using ... a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedMe/pseuds/CrookedMe
Summary: Marinette Is an actress, she has personalities for everyone and everything, but what happens when her facade start to break?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 43





	The methodic actress

Marinette dupain-cheng was a methodic actor since she first learned to talk. A lot of her antics are funny: her clumsiness, her cartoonish crush on Adrian, her heartfelt nature, and a lie. It is all a lie. 

Even her own clumsy lies were lies. Nearly nothing about her is truthful. 

Some things were, like her crush on Adrian, though its way more toned down than how Marinette portrays it. She likes to make people laugh, like silly clowns do, so turn her life into a joke, she doesn't care. Just laugh at or with her, she  _ doesn't care.  _ Just  _ laugh.  _

Marinette knew what she was, and she was a people-pleaser. She had a full course set of personalities, multiple for each person. 

Sure she still held opinions and beliefs that she kept with each personality, like despising Lila and slowly but surely starting to hate Chloe ever so slightly less, but the point still stands. 

Marinette never knew who she was. Now she never will too far buried under personalities that aren't her. 

She never really felt alive other than when she was ladybug. Maybe the adrenaline? Perhaps she felt like herself then? A true hero? Maybe she liked playing make-believe fantasy that she's worth something. She didn't know. All she knew was to please others. And she pleased thousands as ladybug. Maybe that's why she likes that personification of herself so much. 

She'd do anything to make people she cares about happy, she'll throw her entire life away and make it in little servings for each person if she must. 

Other than ladybug, she only felt okay when she saw her friends and family smile when she saw them truly happy. 

Ideas fall out of thin air about how she could help others, making people happy was an indulgence she can't seem to get herself out of. She doesn't think she wants to get herself out of it. 

She sees life as a bakery. And she's the baker, everyone around her is the customer; she can help feel better, only, they don't give her anything in return. She's okay with it; in fact, their smiles are payment enough. But the store is crumbling down, the bakery is running out of money, and rent needs to be paid. The bakery will inevitably fall at this rate. Marinette doesn't find it in herself to care. She doesn't care, she still lets them order anything they want from her. 

But this time her facade was breaking, people could see the cracks in the walls, something happened, and she hated being seen through more than she hated Lila. 

"Hey girl, you good? You've been staring off into space for a while there." Alya said, waving a hand in front of her best friend's face. Alya didn't know what, but  _ something  _ was wrong. Marinette just looked so blank and… Soulless today. 

Alya tried convincing herself it was something that happened while she was away, or maybe she is still trying to get back on schedule with school? They did just come off from break. 

Marinette snapped out of her trance, though, and her eyes popped back to life like they were never soulless, to begin with. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, Alya! Just thinking to myself." Marinette responded, waving her hand up and down next to her, trying to convince her she's okay. 

Alya didn't buy it, "What did you think about that got you so lost in thought, girl?" Alya found herself asking, Marinette only looked away, "Uh… Adrien…" She said in a low tone. 

Now Alya was anxious, Mari never looked that way when thinking about Adrian, her eyes practically turned to hearts when she saw him, let alone think of him. 

"You sure you good, Mari?" Alya asked again, hoping Mari would cave in and tell her, Marinette just nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, Alya, it's just been a long day." Was all Marinette said as they walked outside. 

School had just ended a few minutes ago, and the entire time Marinette had seemed… Off… 

Nino and Adrian had seemed to feel the same from the worried glances they'd given her from time to time. Alya said nothing, not buying into the lie but not calling it out either. Alya made a plan to go to marinette's house and have a girls night, it definitely looked like she needed it, maybe she'd even spill about what happened. 

Alya and Marinette had stopped at the school entrance, waiting for Nino and Adrian to catch up, and they did it slowly but did it. 

"What were you two doing back there? Geez, what are you two? Snails?" Alya teased Adrian just chuckled, and Nino fought back with her, it was a long back, and forth that lasted the entire time they all walked to there homes, Adrian, as usual, was leaving in his limo but not before talking to Marinette. 

"Marinette?" He asked as Alya and Nino were too focused on their conversation and teasing to notice them talking. 

Marinette didn't stutter this time, she didn't jump back, she just turned to him like an average person was, at least now she was paying attention… "Is something wrong?" He asked, Marinette quickly turned her facade back on, realizing who she was talking to. 

"O-oh yeah! I-I'm fine! Eheh wh-why do you ask?" She stuttered, flinching back at his gaze again like usual. Adrien just sighed, he figured she'd lie from how she tends to bottle up her own emotions. Before he left to go in his limo, he put his hand on Marinette's shoulder and looked in her eyes despite her flinching back a little. 

"People are there for you Marinette, you don't have to hide anything." And with that he left, leaving a dead-eyed Marinette behind him, she looked down, wishing she could let these emotions out, but she didn't. 

There was only one person that could see through all of her facades, well besides her ladybug one, and that person was Chat Noir. Marinette never knew why but Chat always saw right through her when she asked how all he said was that it takes on to know one somewhat sadly. 

She didn't know why but Chat kept coming back to her balcony, they became friends, and Marinette tried very hard to deny the small crush she had on the black alley cat. Maybe she felt this way because she's the only one who knew she had facades, perhaps because she loved his smile the most? Maybe because of the way he'd whine playfully when she teased him? She didn't know, all she knew is that she may or may like them more than Adrien. 

And at this point, her small crush on Adrien had disappeared to one on Chat. At first, she didn't like the kitty, but because he was always flirting with ladybug when, at the time, she still wanted Adrien, but she realized her kitty was flirting with her less when she was ladybug, and more when she was herself. 

It was a childish hope, but she liked to think the kitty liked her back. 

At this point, Marinette was back home, she said a nonchalant 'hi' to her father as she made her way upstairs to her room and quickly made her way to the balcony as well. It always made her feel better and with her mother in a coma, not knowing when or if she'd wake, that's why her facade was breaking so much. 

She felt tears start to form from her eyes, her parents were close to her, even if they didn't know her really, she loved them, and now her mom might not even wake up. "Hey, purrincess!" Said a very familiar voice, "Hey, kitty…" Marinette said, trailing off, looking off the balcony. "Why's a princess such as yourself crying?" He asked, and Marinette continued looking off, content on not answering Chat. 

Chat got closer to Marinette, "Hey, are you okay?" He asked again in a softer tone, and tears threatened to spill, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep herself from sobbing in front of the alley cat. 

The black cat acted quickly in hugging her, as Marinette sobbed into his chest, she hated it, but she couldn't keep it in any longer, Everyone around her was noticing that she was off. She despised having to tell someone, but maybe it'd be okay if that someone was Chat. 

After a few minutes of crying and Chat trying to calm Marinette down, Mari eventually pulled out of the hug, looking at the kitty. "Do… You wanna tell me what happened, Princess?" He asked again, and Marinette just looked away. 

"I… I just have one question before I tell you…" Marinette said, and Chat perked up, "What is it?" And Marinette looked back at him, "Why do you care so much?" It was that simple question that broke the alley cat, was she not used to people caring for her? Or at least them knowing about her really. 

Mari seemed to paint herself as somewhere who didn't have a real personality, but that was a lie, there were so many things about her that were truly her. He just wished she could see it. 

Before Chat knew what he said, he stuttered out, "It's because I love you, Mari." And once the words left his mouth, he blushed a deep shade of red, Why did he say that!? Mari seemed to blush too. 

"I-I mean it's okay if you don't feel the same!" He quickly shouted as Mari stepped closer, "Chat…" She said as Chat was speaking a hundred words a minute, trying to fight the deep blush on his face.

Mari just kept saying his name, each time louder than the rest until she finally was right in front of Chat again, and Marinette just grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, making the poor kid's blush even worse. "Just kiss me, Kitty," Marinette said, and her mouth was suddenly on his. 


End file.
